


Diamond Eyes

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon!!!!!, bye, i just wanted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Something about getting angry tapped into a hidden power reserve in himself. He knew he was powerful, his gem being a Diamond, but he never seemed to know the extent of his power, learning something new every week or so.





	Diamond Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oi. To the friend of Alex who lives in Brazil, this one's for you my dude. Lol. Meeting someone IRL who knew my stories before knowing me was wild.
> 
> join the discord pls.... linK: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF

It was very rare for Steven to get angry. Like proper, fuming out the ears angry. But very recently he found that if he got to a certain point of anger, his eyes would change. He’d been mad at Amethyst for leaving some food out to where bugs got to it and were infesting the surrounding area. At some point in his yelling, Amethyst had yelped in shock and pointed at his face with a look of confused terror. He ran to his bathroom to look in the mirror and saw that his eyes had changed. Iris turned pink, his pupils diamonds. Diamond eyes.

 

He’d been just as confused, but found it cool, in a way. It was an unnecessary quirk, but it was fun to see sometimes. He had practiced with it afterwards, keeping himself locked in the bathroom, getting himself mad about random things to see the change. After awhile, he found he could change it whenever he wanted if he focused hard enough. Something about getting angry tapped into a hidden power reserve in himself. He knew he was powerful, his gem being a Diamond, but he never seemed to know the extent of his power, learning something new every week or so.

 

It was a strange habit he then picked up, shifting between his normal eyes and Diamond eyes at will, whenever he wanted. It was somewhat addicting to show off how he was a Diamond while being his own self at the same time. He was Steven, yes, but he never forgets the fact that he’s also one of the most powerful Gems out there. He never let his power get the better of him though, save for maybe this. It was fun, scaring the piss out of Amethyst every time he swapped his eyes, chuckling mischievously every time Amethyst pointed an accusing finger at him for doing it. In fact, Amethyst was currently the only one who knew he could do such a thing.

 

He ended up showing Connie a few days later. She’d had the same reaction, a bit fearful at first, but then unbridled amazement and interest. She found it just as cool as he did.

 

“What do we call this? I know you peg it the Diamond Eyes, but like, what about the act of doing it? Eye-shifting?” Connie had asked.

 

They’d been having a small picnic on the top of the cliff, near the lighthouse, with Lion sleeping next to them. Steven made a face at her suggestion.

 

“Eye-shifting sounds super gross! How about…  _ Crystalleyene? _ ” Steven waited for her to figure out the terrible pun with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Steven that joke was terrible.” Connie deadpanned, taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

He laughed. “That joke was amazing, you’re just no fun.” He suddenly got an idea. “Oh! I still have a Diamond line from Yellow! I could call them and show them. Oh, I bet their reactions would be priceless. Connie, who should I call first?”

 

He shifted his eyes back to normal, fishing the Diamond line from inside Lion’s mane. Connie thought for a moment, or rather, pretended to think, before she came up with an answer.

 

“White. I think she’d be super excited.”

 

Steven nodded, shifting the line in his hands and letting it fly up to open a channel. Almost immediately, White’s face appeared on screen with a big smile.

 

“Hello Starlights! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

 

“Hi White! How’s it going?” Steven asked, forming a plan on when to shift his eyes.

 

White smiled wider. “Homeworld is doing very well! Many gems are adjusting well to the changes, and those who are having trouble are getting help. Blue and Yellow are very happy, the last time I checked. How about you two? Anything fun happen since the last time I visited?”

 

Steven saw his chance. Turning to look at Connie as if he was contemplating, he quickly shifted his eyes to Diamond from, then turned back around and feigned innocence. “Oh, no, not really.” He wanted to see if White would notice.

 

White opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped, closed it, and peered closer at the screen. She looked to be in deep thought. She blinked a few times, eyes narrowing even more. Steven and Connie barely contained their laughter as she tried to process what she was seeing.

 

“Starlight… your eyes? Is something wrong with your eyes?” White asked finally, not sure how to comprehend what was in front of her.

 

Steven and Connie burst out laughing, Steven trying to speak properly through his laughs. “Nope! Nothing’s wrong, I just found out I could make my eyes look the way yours do! You noticed that right away!”

 

White practically pressed her face to the screen in curiosity. “Really? I didn’t know you could do that! You look so much like Pink like that. You really are her son. Oh! Have you told Blue or Yellow yet? I’d love to see how they react.”

 

Steven grinned. “Call them over! I haven’t told them yet. You can watch them react!”

 

White grinned back with a nod, turning to look at Pink Pearl, Steven assumed. “Pearl, could you please fetch Blue and Yellow for me?”

 

“Yes, White Diamond!” The pearl responded off camera.

 

The two children and White chatted about silly little nothings until Pink Pearl returned with the two other Diamonds in tow. Steven and Connie were giggling despite themselves as White beckoned them over.

 

“Steven and his friend Connie are on the line!” White said sweetly, as if they weren’t planning something.

 

The two walked over as they were told, smiles on their faces due to the fact that they would get to see the human children. White’s face was replaced by Yellow and Blue’s on the screen, and two different outcomes came about. Blue didn’t seem to notice at all, while Yellow did a very noticeable double-take before snatching the screen for herself and leaning in so close all they could see was her wide eyes and her nose.

 

“Steven?! Your eyes!” Yellow exclaimed with a panic.

 

He could hear Blue making concerned noises in the background while Yellow still kept herself way too close to the screen. He chuckled while Connie was full-force laughing again.

 

“As I said to White, I found out I have the power to make my eyes like my mom’s when she was Pink Diamond! I can switch them back and forth whenever I want to if I concentrate hard enough!”

 

Yellow’s face shifted halfway out of frame as Blue pushed her head into view. She took a look for herself and smiled something downright wistful. Steven knew she was thinking of Pink. She looked lost in thought for a moment, before blinking herself back to reality and addressing Steven.

 

“I think they look lovely, Diamond or not.” Blue decided with a firm nod.

 

Yellow pushed her face against Blue’s to share the screen view. Steven let out a snort at the sight.

 

“I agree with Blue there. It does suit you very well.” She added.

 

Steven beamed under their praise, Connie smiling at the interactions. How sweet. Blue and Yellow smiled softly at him.

 

“We miss you, Steven. Expect us to visit again very soon!” Blue mentioned.

 

White took the screen from the smaller Diamonds and continued talking, the other two protesting in the background. “What Blue said. Expect us again soon. We’ll talk again another time, there is business to be attended to here. We’ll see you soon!”

 

The Diamond line closed, landing back in Steven’s hands as he shifted his eyes back to normal. He turned to Connie and made a silly face. “Well, they took it well. I should tell the rest of the Crystal Gems next.”

 

The two children continued on in their picnic, laughing as Steven shifted his eyes back and forth for entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> dabs
> 
> is my constant content uploading getting annoying yet


End file.
